fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orc
Orcs are a race of warriors from the southern continent, though many have migrated north to Ishgar, where they often travel aimlessly in large nomadic tribes. Appearance and Description Orcs are of varying height, ranging from a towering seven feet, to a miniscule four feet. But what they all have in common is sharp teeth, green skin, and pointed ears; however, there have been events of orcs of different skin colors. Some have long, dark hair, while others shave their heads. Orcs are noted for having very little magical affinity, with perhaps one out of fifty being able to use magic, and even then, those select few orcs are relatively poor mages. Fortunately for them, what they lack in magic power, they more than make up for in their combat skills, which are said to be among the greatest in the world. There is a common misconception that orcs are stupid, when they are actually no more or less intelligent than people are. Half-Orcs On rare occassion, there might be an individual who is only half orc, and half human or otherwise. Orcs like these are noted for being particulary dangerous, as they may have greater magic affinity then other orcs. However, they are shunned by other orcs, and are not considered members of the tribe, unless they prove themselves worthy enough to join. Culture Orcs live, breath, and die battle. To them, combat is something of near spiritual significance, where they enter a near trance like state, and fight savagely. There is no other way to die, than by a sword, and any other way of dying is considered dishonorable. This goes to such an extent, that if an orc is dealt a crippling injury, they will challenge their own fellows to duels, soley so they can die in combat. Orcs are divided into separate tribes that generally wander around the continent, pillaging other people for resources, and looking for good opponents to fight. They are lead by a warchief, who leads simply because no one has been able to challenge him; the title is gained by killing the previous warchief. There are examples of warchiefs who actually manage to earn their comrades respect, but these are few and far between. It does not matter who kills the warchief, so long as it was in honorable combat, anyone can take his place, even a non-orc. Once in a blue moon, there will be a warchief who manages to earn the respect and regard of several other warchiefs, achieving the title "warlord". Despite being an extremely violent people, orcs live by a strict code of honor. If any orc recieves a single combat challenge, they must accept it, no matter who it is from. Orcs are also able to develop respect, and sometimes admiration, for skilled fighters, even non-orcs. Admittedly, some orcs are less adherent to this code than others, but for all orcs, it drives their actions. Some orcs will refuse to attack unarmed civilians, because there would be no honor in such an act. For orcs, magic is viewed as an unfair advantage, and to use magic in single combat is to cheat. There are exceptions to this; for example, Natsu's Dragon Slaying magic would be considered fair, so long as he did not utilize it being enhancing his physical attacks. The single most shameful thing for an orc to do is stab an opponent in the back; orcs who do such a thing are permamently exiled from a tribe, and deemed "backstas" Known Orcs azog_the_defiler_by_moshyong-d70anpk.jpg|Warlord Gortag orc_overlord_by_88grzes-d7ysbn9.jpg|Warchief Ragzar 640x480_5606_Orc_2d_fantasy_illustration_orc_warrior_picture_image_digital_art.jpg|Mortu Category:Doragon3 Category:Under Construction Category:Race Category:Races